cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Dylan e Cole Sprouse
|luogo di nascita = Arezzo |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} Dylan Sprouse e Cole Sprouse e stata una coppia di attori americani. Sono gemelli monozigoti, spesso chiamati collettivamente "Dylan e Cole Sprouse" o "Sprouse Bros", abbreviazione di "Sprouse brothers". Il loro primo importante ruolo cinematografico fu nel film Big Daddy, dove hanno recitato accanto ad Adam Sandler. Più tardi hanno recitato in diverse sitcom e nei film ''Mamma non baciare Babbo Natale e I gemelli del goal. Come molti gemelli, i due hanno spesso svolto lo stesso ruolo, a causa delle leggi sul lavoro minorile in California che limitano la quantità di tempo che i bambini possono essere filmati in un giorno. Nel 2005 hanno recitato nella serie televisiva di Disney Channel intitolata Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel. La serie ha riscosso grande successo tra il pubblico preadolescente e adolescente. L'anno successivo, i fratelli hanno lanciato un franchise conosciuto come il marchio Sprouse Bros, che comprendeva una linea di abbigliamento, collane di libri e riviste. La maggior parte del franchise Sprouse ha chiuso nel 2008, tranne che per la loro linea di abbigliamento. Nel 2008 i fratelli hanno recitato nello spin-off di Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel, interpretando di nuovo Zack e Cody Martin in Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando, serie diventata, negli anni 2008 e 2009, la sit-com per adolescenti più seguita. La sit-com si è conclusa nel maggio del 2011. Sempre nel 2011 hanno recitato in Zack & Cody - Il film. Nel frattempo hanno iniziato a coltivare un'immagine più adulta recitando in film indipendenti come Il Re di Appletown nel 2009. I fratelli sono stati tra gli attori adolescenti di Disney Channel più ricchi e pagati, guadagnando 40.000$ per episodio combinato. MSN riportò alla fine degli anni duemila che i due gemelli erano diventati i più ricchi gemelli adolescenti del mondo. Nel 2010 sono stati accettati alla New York University, anche se hanno cominciato a frequentarla solo nell'autunno del 2011. A metà del 2010, Dylan, essendo un appassionato di arte, ha lanciato un sito dove esporre le sue creazioni chiamato Sprouse Arts. La stessa cosa ha fatto Cole che, a metà del 2011, ha lanciato un sito per le sue fotografie chiamato Cole Sprouse Photography. Biografia Giovinezza I gemelli Sprouse sono nati alla Clinica Tanganelli nella città di Arezzo, in Italia, figli degli americani Matthew Sprouse e Melanie Wright. I loro genitori stavano insegnando in una scuola di lingua inglese in Toscana. Dylan ha ereditato il suo nome dal poeta Dylan Thomas, mentre Cole prende il nome dal cantante jazz e pianista Nat King Cole. Dylan è più vecchio di Cole di 15 minuti. Quattro mesi dopo la nascita dei due gemelli i coniugi Sprouse (divorziati nel 1997), fecero ritorno negli Stati Uniti e si stabilirono a Long Beach. Parte del denaro guadagnato dai due gemelli con la recitazione è stato usato per acquistare una casa a Calabasas, California, dove la loro famiglia vive tuttora. Carriera Gli Sprouse hanno iniziato a recitare all'età di sei mesi dopo un suggerimento dalla loro nonna, Jonine Booth Wright, che era un insegnante di teatro e attrice. La loro prima apparizione fu in una pubblicità di pannolini. All'età di otto mesi, i due hanno recitato nel ruolo di un unico personaggio, Patrick Kelly, nella serie trasmessa sull'ABC intitolata Grace Under Fire. Nel 1999 i gemelli apparvero nel loro primo lungometraggio di rilievo: il film Big Daddy - Un papà speciale, nel quale recitavano nel ruolo di un ragazzo adottato dal personaggio interpretato da Adam Sandler. Anche se il film ha ricevuto recensioni contrastanti, i due sono stati nominati per i premi multipli. Tuttavia, gli Sprouse non ricevettero alcun premio. In quello stesso anno i gemelli ebbero anche un ruolo minore nel thriller The Astronaut's Wife - La moglie dell'astronauta. Nel corso degli anni 2000, i gemelli apparvero in diversi episodi di The Nightmare Room e That '70s Show, così come in MADtv, Il maestro cambiafaccia e Otto notti di follie. Nel 2001, Cole apparve in diversi episodi del programma televisivo Friends, nel ruolo del figlio di Ross Geller. Il ruolo non fu condiviso con il fratello. Insieme sono apparsi entrambi nei film Mamma non baciare Babbo Natale e I gemelli del goal, due film per le famiglie che venne distribuito solo in VHS. Dylan e Cole vennero poi scelti come protagonisti della serie televisiva della Disney Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel, dove interpretano i gemelli Zack e Cody Martin. La serie, che debuttò in America nel marzo 2005, è divenuta una serie da grandi indici di ascolto e i gemelli sono divenuti molto ben conosciuti nel pubblico degli adolescenti anche grazie al sequel della sitcom Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando, strutturato in 3 stagioni e terminato di girare proprio nel 2011. I fratelli sono ora i membri numero undici del gruppo Disney Channel Circle of Stars, e hanno cantato la canzone A dream is a wish your heart makes assieme alle altre star per un video che è stato distribuito come materiale bonus nella speciale versione del Disney classic Cenerentola. I gemelli hanno anche partecipato alle edizioni dal 2006 al 2008 dei Disney Channel Games. Gli Sprouse hanno recitato nel ruolo di un unico personaggio, Jeremiah, nel film Ingannevole è il cuore più di ogni cosa diretto da Asia Argento. Il film è stato prodotto nel 2004, per poi essere rilasciato solo nel marzo del 2006, incassando circa 29.000 dollari. Harvey Karten ha commentato la loro recitazione in questo film, affermando che "la loro recitazione è stata superlativa", mentre Tamara Straus del San Francisco Chronicle ha aggiunto che "è stata solo la loro grazia a salvare il film". Nel 2007 hanno recitato nel film Il principe e il povero. Carrie R. Wheadon di Common Sense Media ha detto che "il film è un racconto lento consigliato solo ai fan di Zack e Cody". Nel 2008 hanno recitato nel film The Kings of Appletown, basato sul libro di Le avventure di Tom Sawyer. Il film è stato diretto da Bobby Moresco e scritto da Amanda Moresco. Il film è stato girato in New Braunfels, Texas e doveva essere rilasciato nell'inverno del 2008. La pellicola ebbe una limitata distribuzione cinematografica il 12 dicembre 2008 e venne poi ufficialmente rilasciata al Newport Beach Film Festival nel mese di aprile 2010. Nel maggio del 2009 sono apparsi sulla copertina di People, in un'edizione speciale di 80 pagine dedicata a Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel. Nel 2009 insieme ad un'altra star di Disney Channel, Bella Thorne, sono diventati il nuovo volto di yogurt per bambini, chiamati Danimals prodotti dalla Danone. Il loro contratto è stato in seguito rinnovato nel 2010. In agosto del 2010 hanno anche firmato un contratto da endorser con la Nintendo. Al momento i due gemelli hanno momentaneamente abbandonato la carriera televisiva e cinematografica per dedicarsi allo studio, frequentano infatti la New York University, e ai loro hobby. Infatti Dylan sembra propenso a una carriera artistica da affiancare a quella televisiva, mentre Cole sembrerebbe grande appassionato della fotografia. Dylan ha comunque annunciato di voler continuare a recitare anche durante gli anni di università. Marchio Sprouse Bros Nel 2005, i fratelli Sprouse hanno firmato un accordo di licenza con Dualstar Entertainment per produrre merce di marca Sprouse Bros per il mercato preadolescenziale e adolescenziale. Il marchio Sprouse Bros include una linea di abbigliamento, una serie a fumetti e una rivista, così come una linea per l'igiene personale e una linea di abbigliamento sportivo. Dylan ha commentato la merce del marchio dicendo che si voleva "raggiungere un compromesso tra il gruppo di nerd e il gruppo cool". Nel 2006 Dualstar e Leisure Publishing LLC hanno lanciato una rivista per teenager chiamata Sprouse Bros. Code. Nel 2007, Simon & Schuster Inc. ha pubblicato due volumi di una serie di libri intitolata Sprouse Bros. 47 R.O.N.I.N., che è stato descritta come una storia in cui i gemelli Sprouse si immedesimano in "giovani James Bond". La serie di libri ha continuato fino al 2008, anno in cui i fratelli hanno concluso il loro contratto con Dualstar, ma hanno continuato a vendere la loro linea di abbigliamento. Le linee di abbigliamento sono state vendute esclusivamente on-line fino a metà marzo 2012, quando il negozio online ha chiuso. Vita privata Dylan Sprouse ha dichiarato che l'esperienza di venire alla fama dopo il successo di Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel è stata "un po paurosa, in quanto è successo tutto molto velocemente". Durante le riprese di Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel, i due hanno ricevuto sul set tutoring per tre ore al giorno. La famiglia dei gemelli Sprouse ha tre cani: Bubba, che appartiene a Dylan e Cole, Pinky, che è di loro padre, e Curry, della loro matrigna. Il loro attore preferito è Adam Sandler. Gli Sprouse gradiscono lo skateboard, snowboard, surf, e basket, così come scrivere e disegnare un fumetto, Le avventure di Tibblebu e Thumbin, basato su un animale di pezza di Cole. Nel 2010, i due gemelli sono stati entrambi accettati alla New York University. Dylan voleva inizialmente laurearsi in belle arti e in economia, mentre Cole in produzione cinematografica e televisiva. Invece, si sono entrambi iscritti alla Gallatin School of Individualized Study, che permette agli studenti di pianificare il proprio curriculum. Cole sta focalizzando il suo curriculum in discipline umanistiche e archeologia, mentre Dylan si sta concentrando sul design di videogame. In 2011, Dylan was elected president of the Third Avenue North residence hall at NYU. Curiosità * Dylan ha un sito dove espone tutti i suoi lavori artistici, www.sprousearts.com * Cole ha un sito di fotografia, www.colesprousephotography.com * Cole è l'unico ad aver partecipato sempre nella stessa squadra nelle varie edizioni dei Disney Channel Games. * Dylan ha vinto ai Kids Choice Awards 2010 nella categoria "Favorite Television Actor". * Nel 2011 i due gemelli hanno partecipato ad un episodio di So Random!. * Il loro segno zodiacale è il leone. * Hanno origini tedesche e cherokee. * Entrambi ascoltano i Linkin Park, i Fall Out Boy e i System of a Down. Premi e candidature Filmografia Attori Archivio forografico Produttori Se stessi Dylan e Cole Sprouse hanno anche recitato nella parte di loro stessi in alcune serie tv e alcuni documentari sul mondo Disney. Ecco l'elenco completo delle loro apparizioni in veste di loro stessi: Note Sprouse, Dylan e Cole Sprouse, Dylan e Cole Sprouse, Dylan e Cole